This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers are known to use payment accounts to fund transactions for products (e.g., goods and services, etc.) from merchants. In general, at a point of purchase of a product, a consumer provides a payment device and further, often, authenticates himself/herself thereto through a personal identification number (PIN), biometric, or otherwise. Once the consumer is authenticated, or as part of the authentication, the merchant initiates a payment account transaction, for the product, through the point of purchase, whereby, if approved, the consumer takes possession of the product and/or provides directions for the product's delivery to a location identified by the consumer.
Separately, virtual reality and augmented reality environments are known, where software is provided to generate the environments and where the environments may be entire virtual worlds or composites of the real world and the virtual worlds. The environments may be based on a variety of themes, stores, or subject matters, and may be provided for various purposes, such as, for example, education, entertainment, etc. Users are known to enter the environments and interact with the environments, alone or in concert with one or more other users.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.